


"spontaneous walk on the beach"

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Engagement, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Twitter, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based off of the photo dan tweeted......end my suffering. also v proud of my sons tabinof is great i recommend you buy 10 copies</p>
            </blockquote>





	"spontaneous walk on the beach"

Dan and Phil have been on tour for nearly half a week when Phil decided they needed a little down time but he also needed an excuse to get Dan alone away from their busy schedule.

Phil was scrolling through his Twitter replies waiting for Dan to finish getting ready when he heard the bathroom door swing open.

"Hey babe, you look nice I feel like that's the only outfit that you wear yet you have tons of clothes" (yes this is shade)  
Dan rolled his eyes "Thanks what're we doing today?"

"I actually figured we could get out for a bit maybe go for a walk on the beach?"  
"Huh why would you want to go for a walk on the beach just a spontaneous beach walk?"

"Yeah I guess we could get some ice cream just a us day"  
"Alright let me grab my phone off the charger and we'll go"

Phil got up as soon as Dan left for his phone. He grabbed the black box in his suitcase. He opened the box to make sure it was actually there and then shoved it into his pocket and hopped back onto the bed.

"Alright let's go" Dan said  
Phil jumped up following his boyfriend to the door.

............................................................................  
They had finally arrived at the beach and Phil couldn't keep his eyes off of Dan.  
"Phil why do you keep looking at me?is there something in my hair or on my face wh-"  
"No it's nothing" Phil smiled  
"Phil seriously tell me"  
"You just look really beautiful is all" Phil softly spoke causing Dan to blush.

"You're a sap"  
"And you're beautiful" Phil said nudging dan  
"I want to kiss you" Dan whined  
"Then do it nobody around here knows who we are"  
Dan leaned down connecting his lips with phils.  
They kissed softly and slowly for a minute before breaking apart. smiles on both of their faces.

"I really fucking love you" Phil whispered under his breath pulling Dan with him by his hand.

They walked hand in hand for 15 minutes appreciating the calm sound of the waves and the beautiful nature around them before Phil stopped Dan Turning around and taking both of his hands in his.

"Ok alright I'm really nervous right now which is weird because it's you and I'm never nervous with you so I'm just gonna do it. Dan I've known you for six years it's about to be Seven I've been in love with you for 6 years ever since I met you I've known that I wanted it to be just us. And we've created this world together, this book that we just released, this tour, everything. We did it all together and that's how I want it to be for the rest of our lives, Dan you're the most beautiful,caring,inspiring person I have ever met you make me the happiest I've ever been and will you marry me please?" Phil pulled out the box and dropped to one knee in front of Dan holding out the box.

"Phil I don't even know what to say I love you so so so fricken much yes I'll marry you" Dan said freely letting the tears go, he jumped into phils arms and slammed his lips to his fiancés.

"I love you so much" Phil said pressing kisses to dans mouth every other minute "I love you I love you I love you" Dan murmured into phils shoulder still hugging him tight.

Phil broke the hug his eyes still tearing. "Let me see how it looks on you I tried so hard to find the perfect ring you have no idea" 

Phil slid the black band on dans finger tilting his hand down to admire how it looked. "I love it so much thank you Phil I love you" 

"I love you too" Phil said wiping his tears.  
"Do you want to go get some ice cream now?"  
Dan giggled taking phils hand again "sure"

"Oh wait I want to tweet this"  
"You're gonna tweet that we got engaged?" Phil asked 

"No also yes but I'll make it so only we know what it means ok? Just us" Dan pecked Phil on the cheek.

@danisnotonfire: having a spontaneous beach walk in sunderland (it was just an excuse to find some ice cream)

He then attached a photo of them on the beach.  
"Phil You look like you're gonna cry"  
"I'm so happy I was so worried that you'd say no"

"I wouldn't say no to you I love you so much"  
"I know but God Dan the thought of you Saying no made me want to disappear. 

"Well I don't want you to disappear ok you're stuck with me forever"  
"I'm ok with that" Phil happily sighed.

"Let's go get some ice cream sap" Dan giggled  
"Alright beautiful"


End file.
